Nothing is perfect
by crmsnfaerie
Summary: bad at summaries, sorry , but u'd have to read to find out! ~ this is my first fanfic so go easy on me k? please r/r thanx a ton!!!~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: although this storyline and the main characters are mine, the night world concept is L.J.Smith's and so are some of the caracters that might seem familiar to u.  
  
This is my first fanfic so I donno if putting it up was a good idea or not. Please r/r to tell me whether I should bother to keep writing or not. Sorry about any spelling mistakes and I think they're mostly comprehendible anyway. Hope u like it.  
  
Note: text between *'s are thoughts, text between ~'s are telepathy and text between ^'s are meant to be italic.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
Burt Redfern stood on the edged of the cliff, his new favourite spot. He came here nearly every night after he discovered it two weeks ago when his family moved here from the enclave on the sunny west coast. *Huh, now I'm stuck with stupid vermin* he thought as he stared out towards the ocean to the place where the sky and sea merged as if it had never been apart. The strong wind teased and tossed his blood red hair. * It will be quieter here than the enclave but I'll find my fun, if I'm stuck with vermin, I might as well use them for my amusement. * And that thought made him smile.  
  
Lurking in the dark, unnoticed, someone watched with piercing golden hawk like eyes watched that dark silhouette against the blood red sunset. An unseen smile crept over his lips; it was a smile of evil, loathing, and, was that pain? "I'll get you little brother, don't think I've forgotten, because I never will, no, I'll never forget what you did to me. And now I'm back little brother, and you'll have to pay for what you did, oh yes, actions have consequences, it's time you learnt that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched my little sister, well, actually, my foster sister, my parents were murdered when I was four. I don't really remember them, I only know that my parents were Vanessa and Rod Sorciere and I had inherited my mother's maiden name - Harman, for some strange reason. But that was all in the past so now, I like to think of my foster family as my real family.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, this time even louder.  
  
Man! I still can't believe that this little ^Monster^ was once a nice, normal little girl. Exactly ^how^ she can scream like that is just beyond me.  
  
Melissa Harman sighed and flopped herself carelessly on her unmade bed. * Ever since we moved here, everything's just been flat out strange,* she thought to herself *my cat had suddenly grown ridiculously fat, so fat that he can't even walk properly anymore. My disc man went all bezzerk so I had to get a new one, which turned out to be five (and, painfully, cost me a fortune) because they all kept doing the same thing. And my angel of a little sister turned into a hellish little devil. What's more? This all happened in less than^ two^ weeks!!!!!!!!!!!! Goddess, when will I be able to live a normal life again?*  
  
Melissa surveyed the bombsite that was also known as her room and sighed again. Reluctantly, she dragged herself up from her bed and started sorting out the nearest box which was labelled photos. She took out a stack of photo albums and stacked them neatly on the bottom of her bookshelf, but as she stood up to get more, a photo slid out from the hand-bound leather photo album that sat at the top of the pile. She bent down to put it back in place but when she looked at it, a flood of memories came back to her, memories that she never knew she had before. They were so painful, she tried to stop them but they just kept coming, until finally, she was engulfed by them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Where am I?* was the first thing that popped into Melissa's head as soon as she stepped into what seemed like another world, well, actually, you could probably call it that. It was a place she had never been, she was in a room, a very BIG room, it was extremely sunny and filled with expensive antique furniture. The floor was polished oak and there were a few throw rugs here and there and a huge red Persian rug in the middle of the room.  
  
"Melissa? Melissa!" someone was calling her, a soft, sweet voice, warm, welcoming, and…familiar. That's strange, everything here was familiar but she was sure she'd never been here before.  
  
"Lissa honey, oh there you are!" said the slim, tall and very beautiful woman who just stepped into the room.  
  
The room looked funny, as if everything was bigger than it's supposed to be, and the woman was so tall……… *Oh,* Melissa thought,* I get it now, I'm seeing everything from a child's point of view. And this little girl has the same name as me.*.  
  
" Come on Lissa, let's go and get some ice-cream okay?" the woman smiled down at her with big, soft, warm brown eyes filled with love.  
  
"Okay mommy!!!" replied the little girl who Melissa was in. she could feel this strange emotion that she was sure was not hers.  
  
"Come along then, daddy's going to be home very soon. We'd better hurry up so we can be home when he comes back okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Excitement, that was it. That's what the little girl is feeling right now, excitement and happiness, she was thinking about the cool sweet treat she'd been waiting for all day.  
  
The woman stretched out her hand and the little girl grabbed it instantly and followed behind her. They went down a flight of stairs and into a very big room, well space more like it, which looked like a foyer. Together they walked out the door into the bright summer sun. The woman's wavy brown hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and shone brightly under the scorching sun. She looked down and smiled a warm smile that lit up every inch of her face. * She must really love this little girl * thought Melissa, a little jealous.  
  
They reached the ice cream parlour and the little girl chose the biggest and most expensive thing on the menu. * Man! She must really love ice cream!* thought Melissa amazed,* that's one thing we have in common, actually, two including the name. *  
  
The woman paid for it and smiled down at the little girl again. *She's so lucky!!!!!!! I wish my mom was like that to me when she was still alive, no actually, I wish my mom WAS still alive! *  
  
" Lets go home now okay?" the woman said.  
  
" Okay mommy!" the little girl said while slurping her ice cream and getting it all over her face. When you think about it all, it's actually quite cute.  
  
They re-entered the afternoon sun and walked happily down the street. There was a soft, cool breeze which made the branches on the trees sway in rhythm.  
  
"Mommy?" said the little girl looking up with a big smile on her face.  
  
" Yes sweetheart?" the woman replied with yet another one of those smiles.  
  
" I love you!" said the little girl happily.  
  
" I love you too sweetheart, and I always will." She bent down and lifted the little girl into her arms.  
  
* Okay, so what's all this meant to mean? Is there a message anywhere? * thought Melissa, puzzled.  
  
They reached the house again and now from the outside Melissa could see that it was a proud Victorian mansion that looked well kept and very welcoming. * This must be the perfect neighbourhood * Melissa thought wistfully * why didn't I have the perfect childhood? * She really wished she could be this little girl, living the perfect life, having the perfect family.  
  
The little girl was put down on the floor gently and the woman headed into a room on the right, which looked like a kitchen.  
  
Just then, Melissa heard the soft purr of a car engine pulling up the driveway of the little girl's home.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!!!!" The little girl shouted and ran towards the tall man getting out of the car.  
  
He crouched down and gathered the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Hi pumpkin! How was your day!" he said with a smile to match his wife's  
  
* This little girl has go to be the luckiest girl in the world!!! * Melissa was REALLY filled with envy now.  
  
The man carried the little girl back into the house and set her down. The little girl ran down a long, dark hallway into what must have been a playroom. It was lined with shelves full of the most beautiful china dolls, nice bright dress-up costumes, colourful books, stuffed animals and so many other things Melissa couldn't recognise. * I never knew a little girl could be so spoiled.*  
  
The little girl sat down and started playing with some soft toys when there was suddenly shouting coming from the front of the house. She put down her toys, ran down the hallway again and went into the living room.  
  
What greeted Melissa there was the very last thing she had expected, * not in this perfect world, not in this perfect family, no, it couldn't happen, not here! *  
  
But it happened, the little girl crawled under a corner table and peeked out at the things that were going on from the tiny gap where the table cloth just missed the floor.  
  
Melissa watched in horror as six masked ninjas fought, hurt, and eventually killed the little girl's mother and father. There was so much blood, so much violence, so much pain! Melissa could feel the little girl's pain, fear and horror, she was really surprised by the strength the little girl had inside her frail small body. The girl didn't scream, she didn't cry, she just kept her cool, she kept quiet and very still.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, the ninjas were done with the little girl's parents and just walked out like nothing had happened. * How could they?! * Melissa thought angrily and was going to do something about it when she remembered that she was just a spectator. * Damn those stupid morons! Damn you! Why did you have to come along and destroy this totally happy family! Curse you bastards! AAAAAARRGGGGHHH!!!!! If I could get my hands on you! Oh if only I could, you would find bathing in boiling water a hundred times more pleasurable than what I would do to you! *  
  
The little girl quickly ran over to the nearest phone and dialled 911. * Smart girl! Really smart girl! * Melissa was surprised again at how calm the little girl was when speaking to the operator. And in between all the emotions Melissa was feeling, she only caught snippets of the conversation.…………. 91 sunrise cres……….. black masked men………… name of victims…… Vanessa and Rod Sorciere. At that, Melissa's heart skipped a beat. Vanessa and Rod Sorciere… That had been the name of her parents.  
  
The little girl hung up the phone and ran to her parents.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Don't die! Please! Hang on! I did what you taught me!!! Please!!!" the little girl pleaded desperately and for the first time during this whole event shed tears. And they just flowed and flowed down onto the bodies of her parents.  
  
"I love you mommy! Daddy! Please don't leave me! Please!!!" the little girl blinked rapidly in attempt to clear her vision from all the tears.  
  
Slowly, the eyes of the little girl's mother opened a crack and she smiled warmly at her daughter. "Honey….." she whispered in a voice that was barely audible, "Melissa…….. I…………..love………you………" she said very slowly and softly with all the strength she had left "I………….love………you…………and…………….I………always……always………will,……………never………ever……… forget………………that." and with that she closed her eyes and went limp.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NONONONONNONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the little girl. "DON'T GO!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T GO MOMMY!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!……………." The little girl just kept shouting and pleading, while Melissa watched and felt numb. Lying in front of her was Vanessa and Rod Sociere, the little girl was her, Melissa Harman. * this is ^me^, this is ^my^ life * and strangely, Melissa didn't want to be this little girl anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
comments and criticisms will be greatly appreciated!!! Thanx for taking ur time to read this! 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: although this storyline and the main characters are mine, the night world concept is L.J.Smith's and so are some of the characters that might seem familiar to u.  
  
Hi, thanx to all of u who reviewed my last chapter! It's great to know that people would actually read my story! Well I hope you like this new chapter, and don't forget to review afterwards!  
  
( I know the description thingy is real lame but hey, I've never been a very good at this stuff)  
  
Note: text between *'s are thoughts, text between ~'s are telepathy and text between ^'s are meant to be italic.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up honey! You don't want to be late on your first day do you?"  
  
Melissa opened her eyes a crack to see who it was that disturbed her dream. The cherry, dimpled face of her foster mother greeted her sleepy vision.  
  
"mmmmppphhhhh" Melissa said into her pillow.  
  
" What is it that you said? Nono, forget it, just get up sometime this morning ok? I have to take Mandy to school and then I'm going off to work, don't forget to eat something for breakfast."  
  
The door closed quietly behind her and Melissa turned her head slowly towards the digital clock on her bedside table. ^8:15^, the digits glowed bright red almost as if they were shouting at her, warning her.  
  
"Oh shit ………………" Melissa bolted out of her bed, chose an outfit and changed in record time. She practically ripped her curtains apart when drawing them, letting in the bright morning sunshine. Grabbing her bag, she ticked things off on a list in her head as she hastily stuffed them into her bag.  
  
"Comb, pens, notebook, lip gloss, wallet, Kleenex…." She stopped to examine her image in the full-length mirror on her wardrobe. *Yep, I'll pass…* she thought as she took a quick once over of the clingy outfit that she picked out after two and a half painful hours of trying on outfit after outfit and going through nearly all the clothes in her recently increased wardrobe. Her gaze stopped when it reached her feet. *Oops* she thought as she took in the sight of her odd socks. Quickly, she changed her socks, grabbed her bag, and practically flew down the stairs. It's times like these that you wouldn't appreciate living on the third floor even if you ^do^ get a breathtaking view.  
  
She remembered what her mother said and pulled out a box of pop tarts from the pantry. *Hmm, last one, oh well* Melissa stuffed the pop tart in the toaster and threw the packaging away.  
  
She sat and thought about all the funny dreams she's been having these says. Funny and ^informative^ dreams. She kept remembering things from her past, things that were lost to her for fourteen years because of the amnesia she got when her parents got killed. She had seen countless psychiatrists about her amnesia when she was younger but none of them ever succeeded in cracking through the thick wall that blocked her from her past. *The only conclusion that the shrinks came up with was that whatever it was that caused the amnesia was very frightening for me and I just couldn't take the emotional outburst, so my mind just collapsed for a while, and when that it came back, it didn't want to know what happened that made it collapse in the first place. Gee, I never knew that!* Melissa thought sarcastically.  
  
But now she knew, she knew who she is and ^what^ she is. *I still can't believe it! Witches actually exist?! And ^I'm^ one of them!* Melissa thought dazed, well, that would explain all the strange feelings she had felt in the past. How she just seemed to reach out with her mind to that hurt bird she found on the pavement two weeks ago. How she managed to survive being flushed out in that major flood when she was 10.  
  
*That ^was^ a pretty strange thing though, everyone thought I was going to drown including me, but I think it was the elements that saved me, I mean, I felt as if I the elements were a part of me, or vice versa but anyway, it was just strange. At least now I know why.*  
  
Melissa jumped when the pop tart came out of the toaster. *UURRRGG, wake up already! * She reached for the pop tart and swore. *Stupid, stupid, where are you this morning? Don't you know that things that come out of the toaster are ^hot^?* She counted to ten slowly and used that opportunity to gather up her brain that seemed to have spilled all over the kitchen floor. Grabbing the pop tart, she ran out the door, slamming it behind her and headed down then long driveway.* Why did I have to park the car outside last night??!!! *Melissa thought, frustrated at herself for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.  
  
She managed, by some miracle, to finish her pop tart before she reached her red convertible. She climbed in, turned the ignition and listened to the engine purr and come to life. It felt so good to speed down the road in the morning with the roof down, the wind in your hair, and the world passing in a blur. She stopped at a red light and examined her face in the rear-view mirror. *Makeup- good, hair- great….*  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Damn, green light" Melissa said under her breath and stomped on the accelerator.  
  
*There I go again! What's wrong with me this morning???!!!*  
  
She slowed down a bit as the school buildings came into view. It was a pretty old school, reasonably big and all the buildings were built from reddy brown bricks and it looked welcoming in the bright August sunshine. Melissa parked her car in the student car park and headed towards a large handsome building - the main entrance of the school. She walked up to the receptionist and got her schedule and a map of the school.  
  
" First class, English…" she said to herself. *Oh great! The first class in my new school and it just had to be my least favourite subject. Things are really going great today aren't they?* She sighed and pushed open the door into the empty hallway.*  
  
"So, where am I meant to go?" She studied her map and headed down the hallway, up a flight of stairs and stopped at the third door to her right. * If I read this map right, this should be the right place. Well, here goes! *  
  
Melissa pushed open the door and stepped in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Shakespeare, his works has changed English literature greatly, he is considered the father of English and you are all very privileged to………………." The teacher trailed off as he realised someone came in. he walked over to the tall, slim and extremely beautiful girl who had just walked in.  
  
Burt Redfern let out a sigh of relief. *At least I get a break from listening to that old fool drone on about Shakespeare for two minutes.*  
  
Burt had secretly hoped that vermin teachers would be more interesting than the ones that were on the enclave but hey, what should he expect? He was never one for good luck. Good things usually keep out of his way, oh, apart from the time the got Lesang – an organization of the deadliest assassins, from his father. Other than that, Burt couldn't remember one case of good luck.  
  
" Class, this is our new student and she is now going to introduce herself to you." The teacher said to the class with a big cheery smile that Burt would've loved to wipe off his face.  
  
" Hi, I'm Melissa Harman, I moved here from Iowa in the summer and I think I'm going to like it here." The girl said in a melodious voice, she looked at the class with clear, violet eyes full of authority.  
  
"Right, thank you Melissa, now, please take a seat."  
  
*Hmmm… a witch….* Burt thought, *and a Harman too*  
  
The new girl took a once over of the room, headed in Burt's direction and settled down in the empty space in front of him.  
  
"Now class, as I was saying, Shakespeare………."  
  
Burt stared at the brownish - blonde curls on the back of the new girl's head. There was something about his girl. She's not like any girl he's met before. From the moment that she walked into the classroom, something inside him stirred, and the feeling's still there, something he's never experienced before, nagging at the back of his head and no matter what he does, it just won't go away. It was as if he knew her *But that's strange, I know I've never met her before.*  
  
No, he hasn't, he has never seen eyes that were so clear, hair that looked so soft, a face that was so defined. He has never heard a voice that was so beautiful, soothing to his ears. It was as if every part of this girl was tuned to him somehow, a part of him.  
  
*Get a grip man! ^What's your problem???!!!^ You've never been like this, you know that feelings make you weak. Didn't you promise yourself that you would never fall in love with anyone? Backing out already? How can you lead Lesang if you're like this?* The little voice at the back of Burt's head shouted at him.  
  
*No, I have to get a grip, I can't lose Lesang, I just can't not after I worked so hared to earn everyone's respect, not after I worked so hard to prove myself worthy enough for this world.*  
  
Burt was startled when the bell rang for the next period and knocked him out of his daydream.  
  
" Remember class, read two chapters of 'a midsummer night's dream', and I'll know if you didn't because there will be a small quiz the next time you see me which will be on Wednesday. You are dismissed."  
  
The class was groaned and started to pack up, grateful for the lesson to be over. Burt looked around at the vermin that were around him with disgust, and then eyed the open door. * Well, at least there's no competition here, I'll definitely be the first one out * He picked up his bag and strode towards the door, but someone beat him to it, and that someone was the new girl. * Well, well, I see I have a situation here, but nothing that will be too hard to take care of. *  
  
Burt Redfern decided then and there that the person he was going to play would be Melissa Harman, even if she's not human, the fact that she's a witch would just make the game all the more interesting. * Who cares if she's a witch? They're just higher-classed vermin, but vermin all the same.*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Thank you so much for reading this!!! I hope u liked it! Comments and criticisms will be GREATLY appreciated!!! 


End file.
